jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Giorno Giovanna/Misc
Major Battles *Giorno vs Bruno Bucciarati *Giorno & Koichi vs Black Sabbath *Giorno, Abbacchio, & Fugo vs Illuso *Giorno vs Baby Face *Giorno & Mista vs Ghiaccio *Giorno & Narancia vs Squalo & Tiziano *Giorno, Bucciarati, & Trish vs Notorious B.I.G. *Giorno & Mista vs Cioccolata *Giorno & Bucciarati vs Secco *Giorno, Bucciarati, & Polnareff vs Silver Chariot Requiem vs Diavolo *Giorno, Mista, Trish, Bucciarati, & Polnareff vs Diavolo In Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Giorno appears as a both support and help Koma-character, and is also the only representative character from Part 5 to appear in the game. His supports use Gold Experience (2-Koma) or Gold Experience Requiem (3-Koma) to attack with his "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" and his help Koma boosts the special attack gauge recovery when blocking or attacking with a support character. He's one of the 3 characters who serves as an ally boost to DIO (along with Jonathan and Taizou from Taizou Mote King manga series). GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Giorno makes his playable debut with the rest of Bucciarati's Gang is one of the main playable characters in the game, being voiced by Romi Park. He can use his Stand, Gold Experience, to create life and use it to his favor. For example: Using his Stand, he can create roots to capture the enemy and giving Giorno a chance to attack. Gold Experience can also create trees to inflict high damage and transform Giorno's brooch into a frog, that deflects enemy damage back at them, or a ladybug which follows the enemy (A useless ability, but it shows the game's loyalty to the manga). Giorno's main Stand attack is his "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" series of punches (which can be charged to extend the punches' duration). During all the chapters where Giorno is playable (and all the missions in Another Story) he uses Gold Experience; only during the final chapter will Gold Experience Requiem be used instead. G.E.Requiem possesses most of Golden Experience's attacks, but instead of using his ability to create life G.E.Requiem will shoot insects in bullet form, making a long-ranged attack. G.E.R can also counter attack Diavolo's King Crimson, when Diavolo uses his ability; If GER's ability is activated Giorno will stay frozen in erased time, but GER can freely move and attack Diavolo during King Crimson's effect. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Giorno appears as one of the playable characters in the game. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa this time around, with his previous seiyuu, Romi Park, instead voicing Koichi Hirose. He was confirmed for the game alongside Mista, Polnareff and Kakyoin. Along with Enrico Pucci, Kosaku-Kira, Johnny Joestar, Hol Horse, and Koichi Hirose, Giorno is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his moveset. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Giorno can turn Gold Experience on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - I must beat them!: Gold Experience uppercuts the opponent, kicks their leg, and beats them. While Gold Experience is off: * MUDADA!: Giorno summons Gold Experience to kick the opponent's feet, tripping them. * Now, it lives.: Giorno brings one of his ladybug amulets to life. The resulting animal is dependent on the attack button inputted. ** Light - A flying fish that leaps forward momentarily. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Medium - A snake that crawls on the ground and chases the opponent. The opponent is knocked down if they touch it. This version is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable) ** Heavy - A piranha that leaps upward. The opponent is stunned and left vulnerable if they touch it. This moves doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable) * Life, spring forth!: Giorno instantly grows a tree under his feet. This skill can assist in evasion or setting up air attacks. * This is our true path!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Gold Experience is summoned and sent down to rapidly kick the opponent. This move can be used instantly following "Life, spring forth!". * It's useless: A counter. Giorno turns one of the ladybug amulets on his chest into a frog. Any attack by the opponent that is not a Throw/HHA/GHA will cause them to be sent into the stage wall, and the ability's damage is simply the opponent's damage being returned to them completely. * Now this is a part of me!: Giorno uses his life-giving ability to heal himself using one of his ladybug amulets. This ability takes time to perform, and can be interrupted. While Gold Experience is on: * This doesn't feel good...: This ability can only be used when the opponent is down. Gold Experience stomps on them. * MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: Gold Experience rapidly punches as Giorno walks forward. The opponent is knocked to the ground on the final hit. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Giorno can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * WRYYYYYYYYYY!: Giorno leaps into the air as Gold Experience punches upward. This move acts as an anti-air and has a follow-up. ** MUDAAAAA!: Gold Experience delivers a powerful hook to send the opponent into the ground. * A path opens on dark plains: A counterattack can only be used once Giorno is hit by any non-Throw/HHA/GHA. Gold Experience retaliates by rapidly kicking the opponent away. During this move, Giorno is invulnerable and cannot be damaged, even by HHA and GHA. This move cannot be Puttsun Cancelled. Giorno's HHA, "Savor the taste of pain!", is a slow-motion punch to the face from Gold Experience that sends the opponent flying across the stage and leaving them unable to act for a moment afterward on landing (taken from his first encounter with Bucciarati). The same HHA works differently with different characters (as Gold Experience will recreate a similar action towards the character in question, such as jabbing its thumb in Jonathan's eye like Dio did, or punching DIO in the upper head like Star Platinum has). Giorno's GHA, "Your 'end' has no ending!", has him take the Arrow and stab Gold Experience with it in order to evolve it into Gold Experience Requiem, requiring roughly 3 seconds of an animation to play uninterrupted. However, Requiem Mode only lasts until the Heart Heat Gauge empties; GER will revert back to Gold Experience once it runs out. During this mode, Giorno's moveset changes completely, and he cannot turn GER off. Puttsun Cancels now spend a fifth of a bar of the Heart Heat Gauge instead of the usual whole stock. * Beyond the arrow's power: Replacing the normal forward and backward dash, Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem momentarily fly through the air, covering much more ground. Giorno can perform an air attack during flight. * Can you escape destruction?: GER fires a scorpion at incredible speed. This move is unblockable, and if the opponent is hit, they will be stunned and left vulnerable. (Comboable) * YOU WILL NEVER REACH TRUTH!: GER unleashes its ability to nullify cause and effect. In a radius around Giorno, a sphere of black and grey energy will appear and expand. This move is unblockable. If the opponent is caught, they will immediately flinch and be left wide open to attack. This ability can be activated even if Giorno is being attacked. It is also capable of picking up a downed opponent via reversing their crumpling animation, and can nullify all projectiles. Using this move expends a small portion of the HHG. (Comboable) * MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: GER rapidly punches as Giorno walks forward for 2 to 4 seconds, depending on whether or not the attack button was rapidly pressed. This move has a follow-up if fully completed. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** MUDAAA!: GER finishes with a singular powerful strike that sends the opponent flying far. Naturally, Diavolo's "Erasing Time" skill is automatically nullified in Requiem Mode; The ability will initiate as the confirming sound plays, but the time erasure does not actually take effect. If Requiem Mode is active while Enrico Pucci is in "Made in Heaven Mode", the slowdown effect on Giorno will be nullified due to GER's powers, making him one of the only two characters who can truly counter Made in Heaven's effects, the other being "Kosaku Kawajiri's" Bites the Dust. Alongside the rest of the playable members of Bucciarati's Gang (sans Narancia) and Ermes Costello, Giorno is one of the only characters who activate Preparedness Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. Preparedness Mode is also activated as a passive effect during Requiem Mode, regardless of health level. Besides the entire cast from Part 5, Giorno possesses special dialogue before a fight with DIO or Koichi. When fighting Koichi, Koichi will demand his suitcase and passport back (recreating their first encounter during the initial ''Part 5'' chapters). While fighting DIO, where Giorno admits that DIO was the person he wanted to meet most, DIO does not recognize him. If Giorno wins, he will say that he will use the power he inherited from him for his own dreams. If DIO wins, he will admit to liking Giorno. Giorno and Gold Experience also appear on the cover for the Italian version of the game. Since Giorno is never shown in any other outfit, all of his alternate costumes are based on alterations to his outfit shown only in chapter/volume covers, such as the one based on his Volume 59 appearance and another one based on his Volume 63 appearance. Eyes of Heaven (PS4/PS3) Giorno Giovanna was confirmed for the game alongside Mista, Fugo and Narancia. His GHA WRYYYYYYYYYYY! has Gold Experience pummeling the opponent at an upward angle over an extended period while the camera shifts perspective multiple times, ending with a downward swinging punch that launches them into the ground (referencing his iconic 7-page long beating of Cioccolata). Giorno has Dual Heat Attacks with Guido Mista and Bruno Bucciarati, and DIO. With Mista: Mista unloads an entire clip at the opponent, each bullet getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times to hit them at different angles. Giorno subsequently appears from behind and jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent, proceeding to stomp down on them several times with Gold Experience, the final kick hitting with the impact to launch him off and create a shockwave. With Bucciarati: The two inform the opponent of their preparedness in unison before Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers pummel their target followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. With DIO: Gold Experience and The World pummel their target with steadily increasing power, yelling out their shared Stand Cry in unison before they deliver a powerful strike that sends the opponent reeling. Tournament He is paired with Mista in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament. Trivia *His hairstyle is associated with chocolate cornets. The notation "@@@" refers to Giorno's unique hairstyle and is often used by fans to refer to him. **Some fans also refer to the rings on his hair as "donuts". *Giorno takes after his father's "Muda Muda Muda..." battle cry, only shouting the last "Muda" as a finishing blow. He also pulls off a "WRYYYYYY!" during his fight with Cioccolata. *In Araki's top Ten Favourite Characters in 2000, Giorno ranked 5th, Araki's second favorite JoJo and third favorite Part 5 character; Mista ranked 7th, Diavolo at 4th, & Bucellati in 3rd place. References Category:Article management templates